sagatherpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Caldea
Caldea is a nation in the Conquering Sea, although it is technically a part of Westrath. Caldea is an absolute dual monarchy, ruled by the married Queen Miralta Amalor Gendrigoza and King Victor Arduhuel Formosa. The capital of Caldea is the port city of Caldeus, which is also by far the largest city in the country. However, the naval capital of Caldeus is Mirador, and the religious capital is Valhenca. The official language of Caldeus is Caldean, and the official religion is the High Church. Caldea is known for its hedonistic culture, egalitarian society, military history, naval dominance, warm weather, trading hubs and outgoing culture. History Geography Most of Caldea has a dry, mild climate with warm summers and cool winters. The land is comprised of dry brush, golden grassy hills, arid ridges, and sparse woodlands. Cypress, olive, almond, sycamore, oak, walnut, fig, pine, and juniper trees cover the landscape. The northern reaches of Caldea are more forested, whereas southern Caldea is notably drier and warmer than the rest of the nation, bordering on being a desert. Arid mesas, plateaus, and shrublands dot the southern landscape. The isle of Eluzko and Gareixho contain alpine climates. The rocky hills and slopes are covered in shrubs, brush, and pine and juniper trees. The Sen Edrigu and Eluztador Mountains of Eluzko, and the Kalditze Mountains of Gareixho are the only true mountain ranges of the nation, and are the only locations where there is snowfall during the winter. The eastern islands of Caldea have a quite different climate than the rest of the nation. Marshes, woodlands and humid forests cover the islands, with thick mists lingering in the air. The landscape is dense with rivers and deltas. Government Caldea is an absolute monarchy. Unlike all other monarchies which have a single monarch, the king and queen of Caldea have equal power and neither is merely a consort of the other. However, as lineage is traced through the maternal line in Caldea, succession is matrilineal. In the event of the king dying, the queen will remarry and her new husband will be king. If the queen dies she is replaced by her oldest child, who will then marry. The previous king will no longer hold any official power. The current monarchs of Caldea are Queen Miralta Amalor of House Gendrigoza, and King Victor Arduhuel of House Formosa. The heir apparent is their oldest child, Prince Aurelo Domeko of House Gendrigoza. The two have four children together, and three children born out of wedlock. Culture Caldeans are famously outgoing and friendly, a trait that is emboldened by the prevalence of drinking and the liberality of romance. On a darker note, Caldeans are famous for their vengeful and vindictive streaks. Blood feuds, revenge killings and crimes of passion are common, especially between scorned lovers, former business associates, and rival houses. Corruption and incompetence have made enforcers in Caldea largely irrelevant, with most settling their disputes with guards, thugs, mercenaries, or the occasional duel. Compared to many of its neighbors, Caldean culture is very egalitarian. Women and men both hold positions of power in the nobility, military and clergy. While infantry are almost entirely male, many women serve as archers, cavalry, healers, and commanders in the military. Lineage is traced through the maternal line in Caldea. Caldean culture is stereotypically very hedonistic and lavish. The Caldeans are known for their parties, drinking, and sexual exploits. Caldean clothing is much more revealing than other culture's, in part due to the warm climate. Unlike much of the rest of the world, it is not unusual for men to lie with men, and women to lie with women, even if marriage with a partner of the same sex is unheard of. Infidelity is also not as much of a taboo in Caldea as it is elsewhere. Men and women alike will often have several partners at the same time, even while married, and polygamy is also commonly practiced. Caldeans hold no conceptions about differences between bastards and trueborn children. However, despite its vice-filled reputation, Caldeans are also devoutly religious. Being fervent followers of the High Church, service and family tradition are ingrained in Caldean culture. Nearly all Caldeans attend worship almost every day. In addition to service, churches provide charity to the poor and community events. However, while the High Church is nearly universally attended, the religious doctrine is not very traditional or devout. The church holds no qualms with drinking, adultery, corruption or bribery. However, zealous factions in Caldea oppose the hedonistic vices that they believe plague society. Caldean families are very large. Because of the commonly practiced polygamy and infidelity, it is common for families to include ten or more children. Additionally, because family is a core value that Caldeans hold, many families include cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and distant relatives, each of which may have spouses and children of their own. For the nobility, servants, advisers, guards and close friends are also considered to be part of the household. Because of the large families, social evenings and welcoming culture, it is not uncommon for family dinners to include over a hundred people. Labor does not hold the same priority in Caldean life. Caldeans work for shorter hours, and often take days off work. This is a common and socially acceptable occurrence. Caldeans are also famous for their late mornings and even later nights, with most city folk spending their nights enjoying festivities and sleeping in the next morning. Cuisine The cuisine of Caldea is mostly split between the northern and southern cuisines. The northern cuisine is closer to that of other Westric nations. Goat and sheep cheese, bread, ham, lamb, rabbit, oxtail soup, and bean stews are commonly eaten foods. Southern Caldean food includes more vegetables, fish, and spices. Common dishes include swordfish, goat, spiced potatoes, spiced cod, artichokes, peppers, and roasted tomatoes. While the cuisines are more concentrated in their respective regions, there is, however, significant overlap between the two. Figs, olives, cow cheese, and cured meats are common throughout all of Caldea. Common spices include paprika, rosemary, saffron, garlic, tarragon, anise, cumin, sage and black pepper. Wine is integral to Caldean cuisine and culture. Caldean wine is prized throughout all of the world, and it is a commonly traded good. Caldean wines are famously dry, sharp, strong, and aromatic. Fortified wines are a common variant. Many Caldean wines are notably sharp and spicy, with peppery flavors. Caldean wine is almost always red. Economy Military Religion Caldea officially follows the High Church, of which around 95% of Caldeans are followers of. The remaining minority of around 5% are members of other religions, primarily the Crimson Order, although travelers from around the world have brought their religions to Caldea, many of which have small followings. There are eleven bishops in Caldea, the most out of any nation, after the Freehold and Lordamere. The Archbishop of Caldeus is one of the five archbishops of the High Church. The current Archbishop of Caldeus is Archbishop Santor Oxhovar the Righteous. Similarly to other nations that follow the High Church, religious doctrine is followed laxly, with corruption, bribery, adultery, drinking, hedonism and occasional violence all practiced in the church, and the nation as a whole. Traditional, devout factions of the church are pushing back against the sins and vices that they see in Caldean culture, which has led to rising conflicts in the holy order. Noble Houses * House Abaranto * House Abrao * House Alegre * House d'Almeidra * House d'Almorca * House Amaritz * House d'Axheiro * House d'Azul * House Barboza * House Barre * House Brahe * House Branca * House Cabral * House Corexhe * House Culdeira * House Devao * House Edantar * House Elondo * House d'Ergon * House Etxebarria * House Ezalde * House Ezkabal * House Ezbekan * House Farha * House Ferdinha * House Formado * Royal House of Formosa * Royal House of Gendrigoza * House Helaron * House Helbar * House Ibarra * House Ilkaro * House Itale * House Kordes * House Kutinho * House Madeiro * House Montro * House Moreira * House Morgado * House Olondo * House Ordonado * House Otelho * House Petriu * House Ramal * House Rozar * House Sagar * House Salhandar * House Sardinha * House Silvao * House d'Uxhembre * House Valho * House Zalaron * House Zura Settlements Trivia * Caldeus is inspired by medieval Spain and Portugal, with significant Basque influence. The Caldean language is based of off Portuguese, Basque and Galician.